White Fire
by AvaMcKenna
Summary: "You can try, 'Your Highness', but I'm warning you, I only give my respect to those who earn it from me. And I don't break easy." Byakuya/OC!
1. Difficult

**A/N: Okiedokie, people! This is a new story that I've recently come up with just for the heck of it. If you like it, well great! Just keep in mind that it's a side story to work on when I'm having writer's block on my main story. Hope ya like it though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I **_**do **_**own Kandace Akari =)**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Difficult**

"Is that _singing_, coming from in there?" I asked the seireitei prison guard incredulously, arching one eyebrow in a rare show of surprise. Surely I must have been mistaken. The guard looked as if he were struggling to find the right words.

"We have a particularly . . . difficult prisoner at the moment, Captain Kuchiki," he explained with difficulty, glancing back at the prison door behind his station. "Rather rebellious by nature."

"Hmph," was all I offered in response. This particular month, it was once again my job to reinforce the seireitei prison's capability to handle it's convicts, as well as to ensure that none of them were causing the watchmen any trouble. Obviously, this person was attempting to get away with both and, as much as I despised yearly prison duty, it was my job to put this person in their place once and for all.

I nodded curtly at the guard, who stepped aside immediately, pulling the heavy, steel door open. Unwillingly, I stepped through into the dark, musty jail hall, barred cells lining either side of the center walkway. I glanced down distastefully as several prisoners attempted to reach out and grab my robe, begging to be set free. I simply ignored them to the best of my ability, following the sound of the now-humming shinigami.

At last, I reached the cell that I had been searching for. Nobody came up from this one to plead for their freedom. From behind the bars, the uncharacteristically lighthearted melody sounded, stronger than before. I peered inside, for some strange reason wanting to see this so-called 'difficult' prisoner for myself.

_She _sat at the back of the uncomfortably small space, tapping her foot as if she were on some street corner rather than locked up in a prison cell. One look at the girl was all that I needed to determine that she was little more than garbage. Her midnight-black hair was a rat's nest at best, with random curls sticking out at haphazardly all over the place. She was unflatteringly clothed in what resembled cut up washrags that had been unskillfully sewn together. She was filthy from head to toe, with scratch marks on her palms and ankles and a scar that went down her left cheek. The only asset about her that _wasn't _appalling was her dark blue eyes; clever but they held a mysterious light to them.

She gazed up at me with an amused undertone, but continued to hum as if I wasn't there. I waited silently for her to stop, wanting to find out how far her patience extended. I didn't have to wait long for that, however.

"Hey," she called out, addressing me with rude informality,"You look pretty damn important to be hanging around a prison cell, you know."

I met her gaze coldly, expecting the girl to shrink back, the way that I was used to most people reacting to me. She did not. Her eyes held hints of defiance, as if I were somehow trespassing by standing in front of her prison cell.

"And your point is?" I said coolly, raising an eyebrow in contest. My words, however, only seemed to entertain her even more.

"Well," the girl suggested, smirking indignantly,"Maybe you should get on with your very important and powerful life instead of standing around here, staring at me." She was openly grinning now, but her eyes were careful. I glared down at her, sitting easily enough at the back of her cell. It had definitely been a long time since I had met someone with enough nerve to mock me the way that she had. Obviously, she hadn't the slightest idea who I was.

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself, girl," I said evenly, refusing to be put off by such an inconsequential street child,"I'm not here for you." The girl's eyebrows went up and she smirked, somehow looking shocked and amused all at once. Her mouth was open slightly as she stared at me, looking close to laughter.

"Well, you're a bit uptight aren't you?" She inquired insolently, sitting forward as if interested for the first time.

"I fail to see why it matters," I said, struggling to keep my vacant expression indifferent. There was definitely something wrong with this girl. I briefly wondered if she was mentally unstable or if she merely chose to act that way to annoy others. She threw her head back, laughing, her deep blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What?" I demanded sharply, letting a bit of my irritation seep through my normally perfectly composed facade. The prison gaurd had failed to mention that she was outright maddening to even be around.

"You're ridiculous, you are," She managed to get out in between fits of laughter. I said nothing, fully intent on uncovering some way of getting out of prison duty. At least until this senselessly irrational brat was gone. Renji was quite enough; I would no doubt go insane if I was forced to spend any amount of time with her for an entire month. There had to be some way to get out of it . . . She shook her head at me in disbelief, still grinning. "Didn't even deny it . . ." She muttered, sounding thoroughly entertained. I glared at the wretch.

"Do you know who you are speaking to, girl?" I demanded, though I was already well aware of the answer. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, something that caused me to become even more wary of what her response would be. I wasn't sure I wanted to know at all.

"I," she stood up and started walking toward the front of the cell casually,"am speaking with the man with the giant stick up his ass, of course." She took ahold of the bars with both hands, leaning her weight up against them in an easygoing gesture,"and enough with the 'girl' already. My name is Kandace Akari." She smiled expectantly, as if I wasn't with in hitting distance of her now.

"I don't care what your name is," I spat, beyond annoyed with the little brat by that point, deciding that I needed to leave before she tempted me to do something that would no doubt tarnish my reputation for being composed."I simply came to inform you that you are to cease causing disturbances with the guards at once."

The girl, Akari, pouted with mock sadness.

"Well, that's no way to talk to a lady," she complained, Her lower lip was sticking out but her eyes still had that humorous glow to them. Hardly a lady, I thought with acidity. She looked like an abandoned puppy wearing that expression. A mutt, no doubt."How 'bout a please?" she crooned, batting her eyelashes and laying it on thick. She muffled a snicker.

I could see, now, what the guard had meant by this Akari girl being 'difficult,' yet why they had not separated her from the other prisoners. She followed the general rules and did not try to escape, but she was proud and defiant enough to cause frequent disturbances. I would simply have to break her of that, then.

"It seems that I will have to drive the concept of 'respect' into your thick head over these next few weeks," I decided out loud, bluntly stating my intentions. Not that it mattered whether I told her what I planned to do or not. There was nothing she could do about it regardless. She smiled easily, untroubled by my obvious and barely concealed threats to make her life a living hell.

"Oh, you can _try_, 'your highness,'" she said doubtfully, turning to walk back to the far side of the cell,"but I'm warning you, I only give respect to those who _earn it_ from me." She narrowed her eyes, revealing the fire that was barely concealed behind them.

"And I don't break easy."

Her spiritual pressure surged, as if to prove that very point. I turned, indifferently, to leave but glanced back at her briefly, her back pressed up against the wall in an innocent enough position. The corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"We'll see about that, Kandace Akari."

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Annnddddd, that's a wrap. Read&Review people!**

**Oh, and Kandace Akari means bright, white fire. So now you all understand the title! 8)  
**


	2. Plans

**A/N: Hello, my lovlies! I realized yesterday when I put this side story out that Byakuya is a lot more popular than Aizen. Who knew? Anyhoo, this chappy is from Kandace's point of view and we're bringing in everyone's favorite character . . . HANATARO! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, must I? Fine. I don't own Bleach. Why anyone would think such a thing, I have no idea.**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Plans**

I snickered, watching that high-bred shinigami stalk off in a way that he probably thought looked incredibly dignified, completely unaware of the fact that I now held his pretty, little scarf in my hands. I truly could fool anyone with the old innocent puppy dog look. I observed the article indelicately. It must be some _noble _thing, I thought, my nose wrinkling with distaste. Why else would that self-satisfied jerk wear a freaking scarf in ninety-eight degree weather? Of course, noble or not, it still seemed incredibly stupid, but what did I care? Either way, it _had _to be worth a pretty penny, and I hadn't stolen the thing do decipher the flawed logic behind it. All _I _needed it for was bribe material.

I almost laughed at how ridiculously easy it had been to nick right off his aristocratic shoulders; yet another beneficial use of the puppy dog look: distracting unsuspecting nobles. It was as if he wouldn't have ever _dreamed_ of someone being able to out-wit the likes of him. I briefly wondered how long it would take him to figure out where it'd gone, that was, _if _he figured it out at all.

Now, if I could just come up with a way to get my hands on Naien, I pondered. Then maybe I could fight my way out all on my own and not have to involve anyone else at all. Problem was, that my ever-so-trusty dagger, Naien, was hanging up on the wall just outside of my cell; close enough to make me urgent, yet not quite close enough for me to grasp. All it would take was one blast of my spiritual energy through Naien, and I'd be home free. Those damn shinigami would never know what hit them. I sighed, letting my arms hang limply over my bent knees as I sat, waiting.

_Stupid shinigami._

This was all their bloody fault of course. Them and their blatant refusal to believe that the entire world _didn't, _in fact, revolve around them. The shinigami were outright terrified of what they didn't understand; of what they didn't directly create themselves. Oh, no. They didn't care what the circumstances were, or what defense a person had. Nope, they'd throw ya in the prison cell faster that you could say 'treason', which I was beginning to think was at the top of Head Captain Yammamoto's list of 'Favorite Words of All Time.'

A door slammed down the hall, interrupting my mental butchery of the Captain General, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. At first, I thought that it was 'his highness' back for his scarf, after which he would promptly give me a proper and inflated lecture on why stealing is "wrong." Well, I certainly wasn't going to give it back to him. But a closer inspection revealed a scrawny, little kid instead. Immediately, my previous plans centered only on escape flew to the forefront of my mind. Well, he seemed a little jumpy, but he'd just have to do. After all, I could con anyone when I really wanted to. I sat forward, putting on my best poker face.

"Oi!" I called out, maybe a little too loudly."Hey, kid!"

His head instinctively whipped around in my direction, sending his shoulder-length, cappuccino-colored hair flying back. His expression, at first, was one of mere curiosity, but, as his eyes locked and settled on my face, it quickly shifted to something of shock and nervousness. Hastily, the kid kneeled down, his back toward me and my cell, and started scrubbing the floor with vigor, as if his ever-loving life depended on it.

_Hmm, funny kid._

Sighing, I stood up, closing a bit of the distance between the two of us. He glanced up out of the corner of his eye to see me approaching and all but had a mini-heart attack, quickly refocusing all of his attention on scrubbing the jail house floor.

_What kind of job is that? They must just want to get rid of him . . ._

"Hey," I tried again, hoping that the closer proximity would make some kind of a difference in the kid's hearing, but only succeeding in making him more tense. "Cant you hear me?" I took ahold of the cold, steel bars that separated us. His face was sheet white, his body, if possible, going even more rigid.

_Aha! He must be shy._

"Hey, don't worry!" I laughed at the comical conclusion I'd come to."I don't bite." _Hard . . ._

The kid stared up at me from the stone floor like he didn't believe it in the least. Geez, what was up with soul reapers these days? I tried smiling at him but it didn't seem to help all that much.

"B-Byakuya said not to talk to you," he stuttered, turning a brilliant shade of vermilion. I frowned. Byakuya? I'd never heard that name before in my life.

"Who?" I asked blatantly, my voice a bit more blunt than I'd intended. Geez, though. I mean, I knew that I really, _really _annoyed the guards and all, but I never thought I had obtained _that _bad a reputation, to where people I didn't even know were warning other people I didn't even know about me. I grinned, rather proud of myself. The kid, on the other hand, looked appalled, as if everyone should know this Beakura, or whatever the heck his name was.

"Byakuya Kuchiki?" he pressed, like maybe I'd just had some temporary mind blockage. "Tall, dark hair, scarf kinda like that one . . . ?" He trailed off, probably due to the outraged look on my face. I gasped, loosing the poker face entirely. My mouth hung open in irritation.

"That frigid bastard," I said distantly, disbelief coloring my tone. How dare he say such a thing to this impressionable, young child! I had, by that point, completely forgotten my plan to trick the kid into giving me my dagger so that I could blow the place to bits.

"Oh, s-so you've met him . . . ?" he asked, looking up bashfully.

"Oh, yeah. We go way back . . ." I murmured distantly. "I stole his girly decoration." I stared off into space, my trademark grin returning.

"You WHAT?" he asked, his eyes bugging out comically. I held up the object in question, smiling like it was nothing.

"I took his scarf."

The kid frantically started stuttering incoherently, seemingly not quite sure how to express what he was trying to say or even what to make of my actions. It was actually quite endearing, to be honest.

"But, you . . . and he just . . . after . . . h-how-"

Though I was thoroughly enjoying watching him in all his confused disbelief, I figured I'd better spare the kid some of his dignity.

"Hey," I said smiling good-naturedly, trying to calm him down. "Take it easy." He clamped his mouth shut, but with visible difficulty. I sighed. The only shinigami I'd met that wasn't an ass . . . and he was crazy. Oh, well.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked, out of courtesy and the fact that I didn't want to have to keep calling him 'kid.'

"H-hanataro," he managed, for some reason seeming genuinely surprised that I had bothered to have the decency to ask his name.

"Hi, Hanataro," I said, smiling warmly, thrusting my dirty hand through the steely-gray bars that were the only barrier between the two of us. "I'm Kandace Akari."

Hanataro stared at my filthy, cut up, outstretched hand, obviously debating whether of not I might try to knock him out cold against the bars and steal something of his as well. I was more than capable of doing so of course, but why waste a perfectly good conversation to knock a poor, defenseless kid unconscious? And besides, I liked this guy. He had those lovely things . . . what were they called? Oh, right. Emotions. Not to mention a couple of internal organs like an heart and a brain. Well, I couldn't be quite sure about the brain just yet, but the heart. Definitely the heart. Eventually, Hanataro seemed to decide that it was safe to make physical contact and shook my scarred hand, his grip light and flimsy.

"See?" I reasoned."That wasn't so bad was it?" Hanataro blushed profusely, fixing his eyes on the floor.

"No," he admitted sheepishly."I guess I just expected a lot worse after what Lord Byakuya said . . ." He smiled sweetly in apology.

"Wait," I demanded."_Lord _Byakuya?"

Hanataro nodded, confused.

"Tch. He thinks very highly of himself, doesn't he?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"Oh, no!" Hanataro clarified, waving his arms in opposition."I mean, that's his actual title."

"Hmph," was all I offered in response, pulling his highness's scarf around my bush of curly, ink-colored hair. My eyes glazed over a little, deep in thought. Hanataro watched me curiously as I dazed off ever so slightly. It was something I did often.

"Are you going to give that back to him?" he asked, an innocent expression on his face, rather than the accusing one I was well used to. I laughed once, throwing my head back at the thought of _me_, Akari the 'Robin Hood of Rukongai', actually giving something back. It was so ridiculous, it was funny.

"Oh, I doubt he could make me," I informed Hanataro delightedly."He's far too proud to go chasing a common street urchin around her prison cell for a scarf." I smiled joyfully at the immensely entertaining mental image my words incited. Even Hanataro was grinning at the thought.

"So you're not a shinigami?" he asked curiously. I almost laughed. _Me? A shinigami?_

"Absolutely not," I replied cheerfully. Never was, never would be.

"Oh," Hanataro blinked, obviously surprised by my answer. "Why would you be in here then?"

I frowned. It definitely _was _an interesting story, and a long one at that. But, then again, it wasn't exactly like I had anywhere to be at that particular moment. I sat down, making myself as comfortable as I could be on a cold, stone floor.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Oh, I am having soooo much fun working with Kandace Akari's character! I was going for someone who was far away from the 'marysue' line. Anyways, next chapter is a flashback that will explain where she is from and exactly how Kandace ended up in the seireitei prison. Happy Thursday!**

**Read&Review people!**


	3. Capture

**A/N: Hola peoples! I just have a few little comments before we start the story. First off, just in case you hadn't figured it out or didn't read my footnote at the end of the last chapter, this is a flashback by Kandace right before she was taken into custody by the soul society. Secondly, I'm a sucker for compliments, so if you're going to give me constructive criticism, pretty please sugar coat it and throw in something nice here and there. Unfortunately, I'm just one of those people a bit on the sensitive side. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter!**

**-B**

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to put this? **

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Kandace Akari: Robin Hood of Rukongai**

I let out a low growl, re-tightening my grip on Naien, determined not to loose my hold on the one weapon that I had at my disposal. watching a small bead of sweat fall distractingly in front of my right eye. My breath heaved in and out with a slight rasping sound, like I had suddenly developed a serious case of asthma. I looked up from my offensive crouch position in the middle of a poor, dusty road. Or, what used to be one.

_ Damn It._

I mentally kicked myself for trying to be a hero and swooping in on a more or less lost fight between two shinigami and a particularly annoying hollow. I glared at the two unconscious, black-clad figures lying uselessly on the ground some twenty feet off. Always trust a common thief to pick up the slack on what the trained professionals were unable to handle. The hollow's crimson eyes glowed greedily, the desire burning behind them all too apparent as it watched me with a hungry expression. I needed to figure out a way to get behind the monster quickly enough that it wouldn't be able to respond in time. Normally, going about that was easy enough, but this one was fast. Shunpo-ing circles around the thing was getting me nowhere, and getting me there fast. I had to come up with a plan before I ended up just as useless as the idiots who were supposed to be there.

Suddenly, it came to me. Throughout the fight, it had become apparent that the hollow was relying mostly on it's sense of smell. Grudgingly, I pulled out the small vile of perfume that I had, er . . . happened to stumble across the other day. I had been putting it on frequently so I was quite sure it had mixed with my scent. Just to be sure, though, I sliced my palm open with Naien, letting the ruby liquid spill over the vile before I threw it forcefully to the ground shattering the fragile container. I gave a loud catcall whistle, purposely attracting the attention of the hollow, then shunpo-ed away as quickly as my body would allow. A glance to the right revealed that the hollow, no doubt smelling the blood I had intentionally spilt, was on a direct trajectory for my trap. Taking up Naien above my head, I leapt up and brought the blade of my dagger down on the back of the hollow's head, channeling through it what spiritual energy I had left.

The beast let out a blood chilling screech, making my eardrums ring loudly. I landed softly in the middle of the dirt road. The sound of the hollow disintegrating behind me filled my head like a hundred shushing voices. I stood up, realizing that I had done so too quickly as several purple-black splotches danced across my vision. I swayed dangerously, but fought the disorientation that was making my head light. I still wasn't done with my job quite yet.

"Hisaki?" I called out, my voice aimed at nowhere in particular. Hisaki, the ten-year-old boy who I loved and treated as if he were my own biological little brother stepped out from behind the charred remains of a building, his green eyes wide with shock. Though he was a fair fighter, I had purposely kicked him out of the battle when it had started to get too dangerous for me to be comfortable with him there.

"Are you all right?" I asked, with all the urgency of a concerned mother. He nodded.

"Good," I said, satisfied that he had managed not to get hurt this time. I turned, looking, once again, at the completely desolated scene that the hollow had caused. My eyes drifted to the unconscious pair of shinigami splayed haphazardly in the street. I sighed. As much as I would have loved to leave them for someone else to find and deal with, and I would have too, it was the wrong thing to do with Hisaki there, watching and learning from the only real role model he had. "Help me move the dummies out of the street before someone thinks that I attacked them."

"Alright," Hisaki agreed, his demeanor abnormally calm, as usual. I wasn't quite sure what had drawn me so strongly to take Hisaki in as my adopted little brother. Perhaps it was the way that, despite his obvious appearance, he was nothing like a child. His words, his actions, even his very presence, seemed to emminate rather from an adult than a ten year old. He sometimes said things, little things, that would make me stop whatever I was doing and simply stare at him, wondering if he was really an adult trapped in a child's body. It seemed almost comical how, while I more often than not acted like a little kid, Hisaki appeared decades older than he really was. We dragged the passed out bodies of the shinigami to the side of the road. Hisaki insisted that we take them to a medic, but I just rolled my eyes. They didn't need a doctor. Besides, waking up on the side of the road with your head pounding and no memory of what the heck happened was good for character building.

"These guys really need to lay off the sweets," I muttered, heaving from the effort. Hisaki gave me an impish half-grin, looking up at me through his choppy, coal-black bangs. I straightened my back out, dusting my hands off contentedly.

"Kandace Akari and her trusty sidekick, Hisaki, save the day once again," I muttered quietly as an aside, more to myself than to anybody in particular.

"You think they'll still be alive when the search parties find them?" Hisaki inquired bluntly, staring doubtfully down at the shinigami who now owed their lives to a street girl and a ten year old. I grimaced, the pain of my self-inflicted injury just starting to override the initial shock and adrenaline that had previously been holding my attention from it.

"Well, frankly I'm su-"

"Stay where you are!"

I turned to glare irritably toward whatever sorry idiot had the nerve to interrupt me. Suddenly, the entire scene of the attack was flooded with shinigami. They all seemed to be looking around, but to no avail, for the nonexistent source of the chaos. I mentally and physically rolled my eyes at them.

"Tch. Took you long enough," I complained, taking an easy step toward the shinigami who seemed to be in charge if the not-so-affective rescue team. No sooner had I lifted my foot an inch from the ground, there were twenty blades, all pointed directly at my chest. My breath caught in my throat as I froze for all of half a second. Then, I instinctively went into defensive mode, quickly spinning around so that Hisaki was positioned safely behind my back. My hands went out to the side, as if they formed some invisible, impenetrable barrier between the shinigami and my brother. My eyes darted from face to face distrustfully, ready to fight our way out if need be.

"What is this?" I spat, my normally happy-go-lucky attitude instantly vanished at the danger threatening a loved one. A short girl, who I had initially taken to be the leader, stepped forward, her cold gray eyes penetrating mine.

"Kandace Akari, I assume," she spoke, her voice just as sharp as her gaze. She paused, obviously waiting for some sort of confirmation on my part. I pressed my lips together stubbornly, fully concentrating on her every word and action.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then," she assumed when I didn't speak.

"You stole something important didn't you?" Hisaki whispered calmly, but accusingly from behind my protective stance."I told you you didn't need that perfume you took from Mrs. Hotaru, but no one ever listens to me." I could hear the I-told-you-so in voice.

"Shhhh!" I hissed loudly, but still not taking my eyes off of the girl with the cold gaze as she pulled out a piece of official-looking paper and started to read off of it in an equally official tone of voice.

"Kandace Dié Akari," my posture stiffened at her use of my supposed-to-be unknown middle name."You are hereby ordered, by central 46, to be taken into custody immediately on account of unauthorized use use of kido by an non-documented individual and uninvitedly involving yourself in the affairs of certified shinigami." My jaw dropped in complete and utter disbelief at the sheer stupidity that was spewing from her mouth. The shock was promptly clouded over by a blinding rage that seared through my entire being. What I had done was completely and undeniably justified, heroic even. And as for the kido, I had learned the art all on my own, and it wasn't as if I was using in a harmful way. In fact, it was mostly just for the sake of knowing how to do it, rather than actually putting it to use.

"What?" I demanded, not at all put off by her by her strongly intimidating spiritual presence."I saved their sorry asses!" She ignored outright shouting as if it were nonexistent, snapping her fingers, signalling an attack that I should have seen coming a mile away. The two closest shinigami grabbed me on either side, obviously thinking that they would be able to take me that easily.

_ Hn. Not likely._

I arched my back and twisted around, breaking the grip of the shinigami on my left while simultaneously dishing the other a good kick in the face, trying to the best of my ability to ignore the sickening _crack _as I did so, then turning right back around and planting my elbow in the first one's stomach. The two dropped like rocks, right to the ground. I spun around, fully intent on grabbing Hisaki and booking it right out of there, only to discover my baby brother struggling uselessly against the grip of another shinigami. I made to rush forward but someone grabbed my arm, roughly twisting it behind my back, their grip like iron. I fought but could not break free, and I doubted that it would have even mattered. We were completely surrounded on all sides without any holes or lapse in defense in the shinigami's formation.

"Hisaki!" I cried out desperately, praying to whoever would listen that he would escape. My voice sounded quite deranged, even to myself.

_ Not him! Anyone but him!_

"Wait," the girl ordered her voice utterly composed in contrast to my own, devoid of any emotion or urgency."Leave the kid." Slowly, the shinigami released his death grip on Hisaki's frail arm. He stared at me, seeming unwilling to leave, his wide, green eyes revealing that he understood all too well exactly what was happening.

"Go," I hissed through clenched teeth. Though it broke my heart to have to speak to him so harshly, I knew there was no way I would get Hisaki to leave if I didn't. He didn't move, his eyes flooded with pained indecision."GO!"

Never in my entire life had I felt such relief as I did when the Hisaki, though extremely reluctantly, ran away from me as fast as he could, stealing glances back until he was completely gone.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Okay so first off, Kandace's middle name is not "die" Haha, It's pronounced Dee-eh and means butterfly in Japanese.**

**Secondly, thought are in **_**italics, **_**just FYI.**

**And lastly, Naien is not a zanpakuto. Kandace just uses it as something to channel her spiritual energy through when she is fighting. **

**"Oh, my! What's that? It's the review button!" *hint, hint***


	4. Compromise

**A/N: Yay! I have a major flip out scene every time I get a review email on my iTouch or see that little review counter's number change. My little sister thinks I've lost it. Thank you all **_**so**_** much for commenting, I adore every review that I get. Y'all are great! Also, I've found that White Fire has been doing so much better than Making Enemies that I'm seriously considering making _this _my main story instead. Let me know what you think!  
**

**-B**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Please don't sue, as I have no money.**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Compromise**

I walked grudgingly into the jail hall of a certain disobedient street child, not because I wanted to, but rather because I was required to. In the end, I had not been able to bring myself to ask to be excused from prison duty. I knew very well that the Head Captain would allow me that much, after all, I had never requested such a thing before, but there were certain things that my pride simply would not allow me to do. Unfortunately, getting beaten by a common girl was one of those things.

The uncomfortably cool air felt out of place, making the hair on the back of my neck rise and insistently reminding me of my missing family heirloom. I had discovered it's disappearance late last night and had not been thrilled, to say the least. I probably would have noticed it's absence sooner if the rest of that day had not been so chaotic. Renji had, for some reason that was quite beyond me, taken it upon himself to instruct kido practice for our currently absent fourth seat. He had ended up managing to cause half the practice area to explode and catching a new recruit on fire. Captain Unohana had not been pleased with either of us on account of the the recruit's resulting mental state. I grimaced, wondering for the hundredth time why I put up with the hot-headed lieutenant at all.

I shook my head, coming back to the present. I had a vague idea of where the priceless scarf could have gone, but the idea was so utterly horrifying that I had completely banished it from my mind until every other possible option had been ruled out, beyond a doubt.

"Well, Byakuya Kuchiki! So nice of you to drop by!"

I cringed as the irritatingly proud voice pierced my eardrums like a sharp knife. And _that,_ was that last, horrifying idea that I had considered earlier. Kandace Akari sat cross-legged in the middle of her cell with _my _scarf hugged around her shoulders, grinning at me like a fool. She waved at me eagerly, that infuriating grin plastered across her face.

"Akari," I started, my patience already starting to dissipate. "You_ will _hand that over this instant."

"Hmm . . ." she tapped the side of her chin absently, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling. "No." She seemed to be waiting almost expectantly for my reaction, as if she enjoyed making me angry, which she without a doubt did. I squared my shoulders, not about to humor her.

"That was not a request," I informed her icily, threatening warnings seeping into every word that I spoke "It was a demand." She blinked, her eyes getting wider, her hand fluttering to her throat in mock surprise.

"Oh, well in that case," she paused for a short moment, then laughed, seemingly unable to hold it in any longer. "No." I could see that she was thoroughly enjoying herself, playing these childish games with me. The humor glowed behind her cobalt eyes like a beacon as she laughed. I hardly understood why the stealth force, or anyone for that matter, continued to refer to the girl as a threat, rather than simply as the annoyance that she was.

"Akari-" I started, my voice dangerous, only to be interrupted by her rudely.

"If you want it so badly," she taunted, her face smug, "then why don't you come in here and take it?"

"I am not permitted to go inside your cell," I admitted carefully, extremely reluctant to give her any more of an incentive not to listen. She grinned evilly, confirming my fears and making me instantly regret the words.

"Well, it looks like you're out of luck then," she said cheerfully, seeming delighted by that fact. It seemed that I would have to rely on my last fallback threat.

"You forget, girl," I warned. "I can still call a guard to assist me if you continue to refuse to listen." She snorted, getting to her feet. The expression on her face was one of pure cunning. I watched her warily.

"Sure you _could_," she agreed, her voice mockingly light, each word tripping over the next. "If you weren't some prim and proper aristocrat, too afraid to have other people help you." I narrowed my eyes. There had to be some way to beat some semblance of reason into this Akari without breaking a law in the process. I ran through all the possible options, each one getting struck out for one reason or another. She tossed one side of the scarf back behind her shoulder the way I did, then stuck her nose up in the air.

"Look at me," she announced flippantly, her strange, most likely Rukongaian accent going even heavier than normal as she acted. "I'm a stuck-up, egotistical know-it-all with far too much pride to admit being out-smarted by a little girl." She giggled as if it were she single most amusing thing she'd ever done, prancing around the cell like a child. If there was any hope I'd had for her sanity by that point, it had all but vanished. She pulled her bangs into her face and glared at nothing in particular.

"Kandace Akari," I threatened, my teeth grinding together. "I swear I will have you executed the second I get that back." I was bluffing of course, but she did not need to know that. She looked at me doubtfully, disappointed.

"Pshh. _That's_ my motivation?" she questioned dully, raising a bored eyebrow. "You're going to have to do a hell of a lot better than that, Kuchiki."

_Twitch._

I was dangerously close to losing my composure, just as I had been the day before, and I was quickly running out of ideas.

"How about this?" Akari bargained, her eyes turning intense but still not loosing the grin. "I'll hand over your precious scarf, and _you_ can give me that pretty, little dagger right over there." She batted her eyelashes, pointing to a short blade hanging up on the wall. It was silver and had a ruby embedded into the handle and was no-doubt her's. I stared back at her, wondering if she really thought I was that gullible. "Come on. You know you want to," she smirked, watching me intently through her eyelashes for an answer.

"That is not going to happen, Akari," I assured her.

Akari shot me a look that was slightly more serious.

"Tell me, Kuckiki, because I'm curious and it's bugging me" she stopped, putting her hands on her hips for affect. "Why _would _you go around with a priceless scarf all the time in the middle of the summer anyway? Honestly, I think it's a bit ridiculous, even for a sophisticated ass like you." She cocked her head to the side, giving me a soft smile like she had just complimented me on my hair. I gazed at her silently. Somewhere deep behind the mocking, hardheaded personality, I could sense something else in the girl who stood defiantly in front of me. Something that she didn't want others too see in her for fear of ruining her act. Something lost; something . . . broken. The smile slowly slipped from Akari's face and into some sort of guarded confusion as we watched each other, each afraid of what the other might be seeing. She turned her head distrustfully, narrowing her eyes.

"It's a family heirloom," I told her honestly, then wondering silently why I had. She frowned even deeper, eyes troubled, her fingers clutched around the material gradually loosening. She seemed to be having some kind of internal debate as she stared off into the space in front of her, her eyebrows knitting together. Finally, Akari sighed, obviously having come to a conclusion but not looking happy about it. She huffed, pulling the scarf from around her shoulders.

"Tch. Keep your girly scarf," she muttered, suddenly right in front me, thrusting it through the bars. Had I not been so taken off guard, I might have stepped back. "I don't need it anyway." Mutely, I took the material from her unwilling grip, not taking my eyes off her distrustfully. "Hmph." She crossed her arms impatiently, obviously waiting for me to speak.

"I'm not going to thank you for returning something that _you_ stole," I assured her.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize for stealing it," Akari promised, her smirk slowly returning as she started to recompose herself. As if it made any difference whether or not she did. I had no need for an apology from someone like her. I turned wordlessly to leave, not missing the look she gave me as I left.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

Once again, I watched Byakuya Kuckiki leave with his inflated pride and his head held annoyingly high, but this time in a much different mood, as he stalked off unknowingly with my one last hope of escape. 'Fine, then', I thought stubbornly, leaning back easily. They wouldn't allow me the opportunity that I needed to escape? Well, there were certainly other ways to go about doing what I had set out to do. I grinned menacingly as countless methods of action began to pour into my head, each one more clever and entertaining than the one before it. The answer was childishly simple.

I'd simply drive them all mind-numbingly insane.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Ooo, I wonder what she's planning? No, I'm lying. I know what she's planning, and it's gonna be chaotic. Hehe.  
**

**Okay, now before everyone starts yelling about over-dramatic mood swings on Akari's part, I will tell you that there is a reason she got upset and gave Byakuya his scarf back, and it will be explained as well, I promise! Just not quite yet. Also, I promise that the next chapter will be lighter than this one and funnier as well.**

**Read&Review people! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. XD**


	5. Nightmare

**A/N: Hola my sexy Fanfiction readers! I am sad and happy to report that I will be on vacation in Florida all next week starting this Friday (zomg! tomorrow!) So, don't expect any updates unless I can figure out some way to do it from my iTouch. (Heck, the thing can do everything else on Earth) So, au revoir my lovelies! I'll be back in a week!**

**-B**

**Disclaimer: Why, yes. I am the owner of Bleach. Now excuse me while Tite Kubo murders me . . . XD**

**Nightmare**

"Kandace!"

My little brother screamed desperately for me, pulled forcibly into the unforgiving blackness by some force unknown to me. His fingers were pulling at the traitorous, empty air, searching uselessly for something to hold on to. I tried to reach out, tried to grab ahold of his hand, but something was holding me back. It was no physical force, like a chain or another person, though. It was more like no matter how close I got to Hisaki, even when I was positive he was within my grasp, he would always be just a little too far away for me to get to. As if he had moved back without really moving. Like my dagger: certainly close enough to make me urgent, but just not quite close enough to touch. My frantic mind couldn't process it, already in far too much chaos for me to be able to think logically. I felt completely powerless, even though I knew that should have been able to do something. Suddenly, before I had time or even a thought to call out, Hisaki was pulled into the sheer darkness by the unseen force. I tried to call out, anything but stand there like an invalid, but my voice was absent from my throat; as if I had never had a voice in my life.

There was a blinding white light that made me cover my eyes, forcing me to have to look down at the black nothingness that my bare feet rested on. An insignificant part of my mind wondered why on Earth I had not fallen into it yet. The beacon slowly resided to a dim glow at my side. Shaking with terror, I removed my hands that had been serving as a shield and looked down. If I'd had a voice anymore, I would've cried out in horror. Hisaki, who I had devoted my life to protecting from the cold, bitter world, stood beside me, his small form transparent and colorless. I knew, somehow, that if I tried to touch him, my hand would have fallen right through, but I didn't dare test that theory. There was a gaping hole right where his heart should have been. He stared up at me, his eyes stark white and terrifying, yet somehow still managing to look sad and confused.

"Kandace," he said softly, his voice breaking my heart. "Why did you leave me, Kandace?" My blood turned to ice. I opened my mouth once again, expecting the recent nothing to happen, but something did happen.

I screamed.

I flew bolt upright in my didn't-really-qualify-as-a bed. My heart beat echoed like a drum in my ears, effectively filling the piercing silence of the night. I drew breaths in and out desperately, but no matter how deep, I couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in to make the world and my head stop spinning. The image of Hisaki's frail, ghostlike figure remained plastered to the insides of my eyelids, so that I dared not close my eyes, for fear of what I would see if I did. Rocking back and forth, I tried insistently to tell myself that Hisaki did not really believe that I had left him, but the fear of the nightmare seemed permanently burned into my memory. I cursed myself out loud, meaning for it to sound angry, but I was just so incredibly relieved at the sound of my own voice again, that the initial effect was lost. I hugged my knees to my chest as tightly as my body would allow without stopping my breathing all together.

_I have to get out of here._

It was not a preference, not a want, but an all out _need_. There was _no_ other option left. The shinigami would not be reasoned with. They would not care that I had my baby brother to take care of. It was my fault that all this was happening and it was up to me, myself and I to get out of it, no matter what it took. I slowly and sleeplessly laid down, trying to calm myself with the fact that tomorrow, I would be starting plan B: drive everyone fucking insane.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

Kandace Akari, I decided, was a very strange girl. Every morning she would demand that the shinigami who brought her her breakfast march right back to the kitchen and put a fresh lemon in her tea, threatening them with descriptive food-related violence and refusing to eat one morsel until they complied. Eventually, the unfortunate shinigami that was required to tend to her nutritional needs learned to simply go ahead and have one ready each morning before even arriving at her cell. Once he finally got it right, she would then proceed to mock praise him until he left out of irritation or embarrassment. I couldn't help but commend him on the patience required to be within a fifty yard radius of the girl when she wanted something. Once Akari got her precious lemon, she would do the most ridiculous thing. She would take it out of her tea and start to eat it completely plain.

One day, out of disgust, I made the stupid mistake of asking her about the abnormal habit. She looked at me with that mischievous light in her eyes and I instantly knew that I would regret not leaving well enough alone.

"Well, your highness, unlike some things that I am forced to deal with on a daily basis, lemons are bright and happy and remind me of where I came from," she said, her voice lilting, clearly referring to myself. "And they surprise me every time."

It was not just the lemons, though. Every few minutes, she would annoyingly insist on telling me stupid, pointless jokes in a vein attempt to make me smile, because she refused to believe that I ever had before, despite my frequent assurances that I _did _in fact smile when I was far away from where she was . . .

"Knock, knock," she started one morning, after a particularly violent episode with her caretaker that involved several shards of a broken teacup, steaming hot liquid and Hanataro coming to pick up the resulting bloody mess shortly after.

"What nonsense are you insisting on now?" I demanded, not at all amused by her sending someone fourth this early in the morning. She rolled her eyes with all the teenage angst of a thirteen year old girl.

"No, dummy. You're supposed to say, 'Who's there?'" I frowned. Those childish jokes that Renji and Kusajishi always bothered me with?

"What if I don't care who's at the door?" I challenged, then mentally slapped myself, unable to believe that I was actually playing along with her idiocy. Akari's eyes remained serious, or as serious as her eyes ever were, which wasn't saying much. To an outsider, though, we easily could have been talking about something, well, normal.

"You should care," she scolded. "What if it's your sister?"

"My sister can let herself in. We share the same house," I informed her. "There is no need for Rukia to knock."

"Well, what if it's a messenger, then?" she improvised. I had the feeling that Akari made up ninety-nine percent of everything she said. "With something really important to tell you?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Our servants would let them in," I replied truthfully. "I would not." Her chin went up stubbornly and she crossed her arms, not about to give up on our ridiculous argument just yet. She seemed almost, not really, but almost, annoyed at the fact that I refused to comply with such a simple request. I imagine it seemed silly to her that I would not.

"Well, you have to," Akari countered.

"Why would I have to when I have servants there to do it for me?" I quizzed, logically. I had thought that she would not have been able to produce an answer for that one but, as usual, Kandace Akari was ready with a counter.

"Your servants are dead," she informed me. I raised an eyebrow in inquiry as she added, "I killed them." _Pause._ Then to my utter shock and horror, I realized that that statement almost made me want to laugh. It was so completely ridiculous, that it was funny. But that was exactly what she wanted me to do, so I could not. I visibly cringed at the thought of what her reaction to _that_ would be.

"And why would you do that?" I asked, calmly as if we were discussing the weather rather than the hypothetical murder of my servants. Akari seemed to fight down a smile, now, as she answered in a very typical way of her.

"They screwed up my tea, of course. You and your damn defective servants."

The corners of my mouth twitched up so slightly that, at first, I thought that it would go unnoticed for the most part, but Kandace's jaw dropped and she gaped openly at me and I knew that was not the case. I sighed internally. I would never hear the end of this.

"You _smiled_," she accused, her voice shooting up an octave, looking somewhere in between shock and being impressed with herself for being able to to it. It was the first time I had seen her genuinely surprised since . . . ever. All the other times she had been mocking people; namely me for the most part.

"I did no such thing," I denied, though I was sure that my eyes were still laughing, betraying the words that I spoke. I knew that I would never convince her that I had not, but I still tried regardless, perhaps hoping for some sort of miracle. It did not come.

Well, I thought wryly, at least I hadn't laughed.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Ooo, she made him smile 8)  
**

**Read&Review!**


	6. Caught

**A/N: Well, everyone . . . I lied. Well, technically I didn't "lie". More like this idea popped into my head out of nowhere and I just _had_ to write it out. _This_ is my last chapter before I leave for Florida, so I made it especially **_**awesome**_** for you all! Hope you like it!**

**-B**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer does not cover lightning, flood, tornado, tsunami, volcanic eruption, earthquake, hurricanes and other Acts of God, damage from improper reading, incorrect line voltage, broken antenna, electromagnetic radiation from nuclear blasts, sonic boom, crash, ship sinking or taking on water, motor vehicle crashing, falling rocks, leaky roof, broken glass, mud slides, forest fire, or projectile (which can include, but not be limited to, arrows, bullets, BB's, paintball, lasers, napalm, torpedoes, or emissions of X-rays, Alpha, Beta and Gamma rays, knives, etc.) Oh, and I don't own Bleach. XD**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Caught**

"And then, we took it off and Byakushi's hair was pink _for a whole week_!" the tiny girl in front of my cell exclaimed, her rosy hair tossing as she jumped up in excitement. She clasped her hands together against her chest, positively beaming at the memory. The child had wondered into the prison on her own, though I'm really not sure why she chose a prison, of all places, to go looking for someone to play with. Either way, though, she did.

And so, as most of the other convicts were either severely depressed or completely mental, she had quickly been drawn to me, delightedly running through her entire day and then going into great detail about every prank she'd ever pulled on 'Byakushi,' 'Whitey-chan,' 'Kenny,' and 'Baldy.' To tell you the truth, I hadn't even the slightest idea who or what she was talking about half the time, but her chipper attitude just made me want to smile.

"A whole week, you say?" I questioned, trying to hold back the bursts of laughter that were bombarding me at the horrifically hysterical mental image that I doubted I would be able to get rid of for the rest of the day. I could only pray that I didn't run into "Byakushi" before then, or I would surely lose it. I knew that if that happened, there's no way I would be able to hold the laughter in and there was no reason to make him think that I was even more bonkers than he already did.

"Yeah!" She informed me, nodding vigorously, her ruby eyes wide in absolute wonder at her own accomplishments. "He was _sooo_ mad! And after that, everyone called him Princess Kuchiki."

Oh, that did it. I threw my head back, bursting into fits of uncontrolled laughter. I was now thoroughly convinced that I had the best blackmail material against Byakuya Kuchiki out of anyone in the entire Soul Society aside from Yachiru Kusajishi herself. _Oh, he would die if he found out that I knew any of this._ I cracked up, picturing the mortified look on his face. The little girl positively beamed, trilling out delighted peals of laughter along with me.

"Well, I have to say, Chiru," I said, impressed, somehow managing to speak, though I'm not quite sure exactly how. "that is _waay_ better than anything I've done to him yet." _Emphasis on the 'Yet.' _I added mentally.

I was thoroughly impressed that such a tiny thing could cause that much trouble and still get away with humiliating people on a daily basis. Didn't she have parents . . . or something remotely like that anyway? Somehow I seriously doubted it. Yachiru waved her hand at me cutely.

"Aww, that was nothing," she said dismissively and I could see that she was about to start another epic prank story. I wasn't disappointed. "This one time, me and Ran snuck up on Whitey-chan while he was sleeping, and we took this bottle of purple silly string and whipped cream and-"

"Yachiru!"

A deep, raspy voice called out to the coral-haired child, the sound somehow making her innocent smile light up profusely. She turned enthusiastically, waving wildly at whoever was had just entered the hallway and was now walking our way. I thought to myself that I must just be imagining what sounded like a bass drum reverberating loudly off of the walls every half second.

"Kenny!" She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes locked unwaveringly with the single most terrifying person I had ever seen.

He was giant, I mean absolutely _colossal_. I must have only been half his size. He had spiky, crow black hair, that _looked _like it had bells in it, but of course that was completely ridiculous. Who put _bells _in their hair, after all? He had an eye patch that, on anyone else, would have looked simply bizarre, or comical even, but just served to make him more frightening. Scars decorated his brutally unrefined and scowling face. His spiritual pressure was sickening, making my stomach turn over on itself nauseatingly. Everything about the feeling of it was outright revolting.

He looked at me uninterestedly for half a second with the eye that wasn't covered up by the eye patch before he turned his gaze toward Yachiru, his expression somehow softening, if that was even possible. It seemed corrupt, seemed just all wrong in general, to simply let this small child go with someone so . . . distressing? That didn't seem a fitting enough word, but she seemed to thoroughly trust him in a way that I had never seen trust in somebody before.

"It's time to go train the boys," 'Kenny' told her, his voice sending shots of ice through my veins. Yachiru seemed somehow unaffected by his crippling spirit energy. In fact, she seemed to almost enjoy it. I felt myself going a sick green at his spiritual presence, wondering how anyone could manage to stay near him for any amount of time. Yachiru skipped happily up to the man, seemingly overjoyed at his presence there.

"Kay!" she trilled happily, jumping up onto his back. She turned back to wave at me as they exited, clinging to his shoulder like she had been made to be up there.

"Bye Kari!" She called blissfully. I smiled weakly at the nickname she had made up for me earlier, still recovering slightly from the foul air that lingered around her 'friend', or so she called him. "Hope we see each other again!"

My smile stayed in place, even after they had gone off to do . . . well, whatever it was that shinigami did when they weren't killing things or being annoying. I mentally added Yachiru my personal, little list of shinigami that I was able to stand. It was a short list, yeah, but it was there. Though it seemed, from what she told me of their reactions, that most thought of Yahiru as a monster, I actually quite liked her. I supposed that it probably had something to do with the fact that I saw a lot of myself in the destructive little girl. I had been just like her as a child, though maybe a bit less cruel and with a bit worse language. I sighed, thinking of my home sadly, but not allowing myself to lose hope the way that I had almost done before. I would get out of there. I knew I would. It was all just a matter of _when_ I got out. They couldn't hold me captive there forever. Sooner or later they would have to do _something_ with me, and when they did,

I would be ready.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

"Come-Oof-on, dammit!"

I pulled the uncooperative rope back, the makeshift 'lasso' once again missing my intended target. About half an hour ago, some random guy with blinding hair had dropped a piece of rope on his way up to the main tower of the prison. He had seemed a bit distracted and, well . . . out of it in general. Not about to worry about his insignificant problems though, I had grabbed it the moment he was out of sight, hastily tying a loop in it.

And so there I was, my arm stretched as far out through the bars as they would allow, trying desperately to get ahold of Naien before I was embarrassingly caught in the act and restrained even more than I already was. I tossed the short twine again, my cheek pressed up to the cold, metal bars in an attempt to make it reach, probably looking completely absurd in such a position. This time, the cord mercifully caught around Naien's hilt. I tugged at it hopefully, hoping that the dagger would come off easily, but it was stuck on the catch that held it up on the wall. I bit my lip as my already frantic heartbeat sped up.

"Come on," I muttered quietly, pulling at it a bit more forcefully. "Come on." Just a few more inches and . . .

"Akari, what . . ." I froze, my breath catching in my throat and turned painstakingly slowly, unwilling to look up at the entrance, even though I already knew very well who it was standing there.

"Are you doing?" Byakuya finished slowly, his eyebrows creeping up in disbelief though he kept his voice relatively calm, as usual. For a moment I couldn't speak, hanging on to some childish hope that maybe if I didn't speak then he would decide that he'd imagined the whole thing and leave, but I soon realized that that was definitely _not_ going to happen, no matter how much I wished that it would.

"Oh, fuck me," I cursed, my hand still gripping the rope outside my cell, the garnet blush burning my face from the inside out.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Oh, noes! What's Kari (haha, the nickname stuck with me) gonna do? Haha, well guys, I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving that question with you for the next week! Evil cliffy. Toodles!**

**Read&Review if ya wanna find out! **


	7. Five Reasons

**A/N: I'm back everyone! Did you miss me? Hehe. Anyhoo, I wrote this chappy in Florida so I would be ready to update the minute I got back. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Enter at your own risk. Do not enter. Speed limit - 28.8 or higher. Stop here on red. Hostess will seat you. Trucks over 4 tons excluded. Some assembly required. This is a test of the emergency broadcast system - this is ONLY A TEST! Batteries not included. For indoor or outdoor use only. Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly. I do not own Bleach. 8D**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Five Reasons**

To my complete and utter horror, the first thing that I did after letting that profanity slip out of my mouth, was laugh. And not just some random, little giggle. That, I could handle. Oh, no. I busted up; completely lost all grip on my composure. To tell you the truth, I blame Yachiru. Her story about dying Byakuya's hair pink was still fresh in my mind and was definitely not helping stared at me and though his facial expression gave away next to nothing, I had no doubt he was seriously questioning my mental sanity. Couldn't say I blamed him really. After all, who in their right mind gets caught doing something they shouldn't and then completely cracks up over it? Well, there were a few fruit cakes back in the village who probably would, but they didn't count since they really_ were _ so, I did what every good thief does when caught in a tight situation: Improvise.

"Pssh. Don't give me that look," I demanded, trying to the best of my ability to sound outraged. "What are _you_ doing, Byakushi?" Ahh, when in doubt, turn the question back on the person who asked it to begin with. I watched as Byakuya stepped forward, actually looking _visibly_ angry, which was strange since he never looked visibly _anything._ He strode up to the scene of my almost-escape, then took Naien up in his pampered hands, stowing the blade somewhere beneath the folds in his shinigami uniform. If I closed one eye and tilted my head to the side, I would almost say he looked smug over having caught me.

"Hey, that's mine," I complained, pouting and glaring. His expression was, once again, impassive, much to my disappointment. I rather liked being able to see his thoughts right through his eyes. Byakuya may have been good at eliminating facial emotions for the most part, but on the rare cases when he slipped up, he was very easy to read.

"Well," he said, giving me the urge to ask him how the weather was up on that high horse, "I'd like to see you get it back, now."

"Oh, would you, now?" I questioned maliciously. He didn't even have time to narrow his eyes at the statement before I had him around the neck and was holding him against the bars if my prison cell. If I'd wanted to, I could've choked him unconscious in that position, but we weren't there yet.

"Now, why don't you just-" I started in his ear, but not before he'd twisted out of my headlock and caught my wrist in his hand with uncomfortable roughness. I glared, then went for his uniform with my free hand. I caught hold of what I was sure was Naien, and was about to pull back, but Byakuya grabbed my hand and pried my fingers off the object. I turned to glower at the shinigami, taking note that he looked slightly pink in the face. Huh. I'd forgotten that people like him weren't used to other people trying to pick-pocket them. He probably thought it was _strange_ that I'd reached inside his robes trying to get my dagger back. He spoke again, my fingers still squished in his hand with unnecessary pressure.

"That was not an invitation, Kandace," he said sternly, still looking embarrassed even though the blood was starting to fade from his cheeks.

"Oh, yes it fucking was," I assured him with a grin. "You should know by now what _not_ to say around me." He paused for a moment, frowning at nothing in particular.

"Yes, I suppose I should have," he admitted, his voice less monotone than usual. I blinked, but didn't voice my amazement in the fact that that was the first time Byakuya Kuchiki had ever agreed with me on something. And about the fact that he had been _wrong_, no less. Maybe he had a fever, I considered as an aside. I decided to try and use whatever was causing it to my advantage.

"Hey, um," I started, taking a wild chance, but seriously doubting that Byakuya would humor me. "Do you think you could do me a favor or two?" He surprisingly seemed to consider that for a moment before answering.

"That depends on what you are asking for," he warned, giving me that old I-don't-trust-a-single-thing-say look.

"Well, first, could you not tie me to a chair for this?" I requested. It was a reasonable enough thing to want to clear up, right? "I really need to be able to move or I'll probably lose my mind. Er, what's left of it anyhoo." Byakuya didn't answer and gave me a look that told me he was definitely _not_ amused by my simple demand. Ahh, well. I suppose it was worth a try. I moved on to my next request.

"Also, do you think that, by any chance, you could quit cutting off my circulation any time soon?" I smirked, nodding to my poor fingers, which were now turning an unnatural bluish color. Byakuya seemed to just notice that he still had a death grip on my hand and let go immediately. I shook the limb out, trying to get rid of the pins and needles tickling my skin.

"Thank you," I said, not sounding serious at all as I turned away. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

_Shiinnng._

I stopped, staring at Byakuya's now unsheathed zanpakuto. He couldn't possibly be serious could he? I eyed the blade warily, then turned my intense gaze toward him. _Nope, no reading._

"You wouldn't," I challenged, though I knew very well that he would and probably had several times in his mind.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," he demanded importantly. Ha, wrong question.

"How about several?" I offered mischievously, continuing when he didn't speak. "One, I keep you entertained. I imagine your life was unbearably dull before you met me. Two, it _has_ to go against some 'Traditional Code of Pigheadedness' to kill a woman. Third, I'm unarmed, which is incredibly cowardly of you. Tsk. Shame, shame, Byakuya. Fourth, you would get blood all over your soft, delicate hands, which I'm sure you don't like; especially if it's _my_ blood. And, besides," I paused, batting my eyelashes ridiculously. "You know you'd miss me." Byakuya looked, to my satisfaction, like he wanted to puke when I said that. Mission accomplished. I continued cheerfully once more. "So, there. Five reasons not to kill me." I grinned, crossing my arms proudly. Hey, he hadn't asked for _good _reasons; just reasons. And, in fact, I was rather impressed with myself for actually coming up with reasons for someone not to kill me. Byakuya cringed, putting his zanpakuto away.

"Those are hardly valid reasons, Akari," he said dismissively. "But you are right about it being against my /family values/ to kill an unarmed woman. Unfortunately." I could practically hear the quotation marks around "woman" as he spoke.A small portion of my mind was currently jumping up and down singing "I told you so!" because Byakuya had, once again, admitted to my being right, another insignificant part was running through all the possible diseases that could have caused said admission and the rest of my easily stolen attention was occupied with making faces at Byakuya in my head. So whatever he said after that point was completely lost to me. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. I grinned absently.

"Akari . . . _Akari_!"

"Wha?" I jumped, blinking furiously. Byakuya glared at me with an irritated expression, which only made me want to laugh. He didn't do "emotions" very well.

"Akari, did you hear a word I just said?" he inquired. Stupid Byakuya. When did I ever_ listen _to him? I shook my head happily.

"Not one." Ha, I'd stopped listening after 'hardly valid reasons.' "Well," Byakua started, a strange expression coming over his features. I searched his gray eyes for an explanation but found none. '_What's new there?' _I thought wryly. "That's too bad." I raised an eyebrow, slightly more interested.

"Oh?" I cocked my head, my eyes widening. "And why is that?"

"Because," What was that look on his face? "Maybe I just told you where I would be keeping your little dagger." I laughed, this time on purpose.

"Byakuya Kuchiki is toying with me?" I asked, amused. That was new. "Nice try, but even if you were telling me, which you weren't, I wouldn't be able to get to it."

"So you do not plan on getting out?" He looked marginally surprised at that. I thought about my answer carefully, wondering how to put it.

"Of course I do. Sadly, though, my release will have to be somewhat legal now that you've got Naien," I explained, frowning. I was disappointed, to say the least. Breaking out was always so much more fun. "Unless you all decide to finally clean my cell, at which point I _would_ need to know where you put Naien. But I seriously doubt that will happen." Me? Legal? It was an immensely desperate move, no doubt, but also necissary under those circumstances. Byakuya looked at me skeptically. Couldn't blame him. I didn't believe myself either at that point.

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that you would agree to anything that coincided with the Soul Society or any of our laws," Byakuya stated bluntly. I wrinkled my nose.

"Yes, well, I have . . . important things that I need to attend to back home. Dying would not be helpful at the moment." No need to tell him about Hisaki. Doing so could put him in more danger than he was already in.

Byakuya gave me that strange look again. It was out of place considering what we were talking about and made no sense; sadness, longing and . . . grief? It was the first time that being able to read him had confused me, but I couldn't find something in what we had said that would make him appear that way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked slowly. It wasn't a weird look; it was just so out of place, unjustified by any valid cause. He shook his head but did not mask the expression as I thought he would.

"You reminded me of someone I knew." I didn't hear any lie or insult in his voice. In fact, it almost sounded as if he _missed_ this person that I reminded him of. How strange.

"_You _know someone who acts like _me_?" I asked incredulously. That was ridiculous.

"Yes," he replied bitterly. "I _did_." _Ohhh_. So _that's_ how it was. I felt oddly sorry for Byakuya but did not say anything as he turned and walked away. I knew all too well that it would only make him feel worse.

And I rather liked Byakuya when he was irritated with me.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Read&Review!**


	8. News

**A/N: Hola pplz! Just so ya know, I'll be at dance camp all week so updates will be slightly sporadic and unpredictable. They will happen, though! I promise. Also, the first little section of this thingy (great word choice, huh?) is in Hanataro's POV. I have confidence that you all would have figured that out all on your own, but I'll tell ya now and that way you know through the whole thing. I love the ppl who review my story, so review everyone!**

**p.s. Is my language really blocking you Maddie? Omg, I'm so sorry! I'll go wash my mouth out with soap immediately. XD  
**

**Hasta la pasta!**

**-B**

**Disclaimer: Only 1 winner per household. Do not disturb. All models are over 18 years of age. Apply only to infected areas. If condition persists, consult your physician. Take two of these and call me in the morning. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Now with new plastic applicator. High altitude directions-increase cook time by 10 minutes. I do not own Bleach.**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**News**

I walked reluctantly into Kandace Akari's prison hall, fidgeting nervously as I neared her cell. This was not going to go well, I was sure of it. How could it? The thing that I was the most worried about was her reaction. If I was lucky, maybe she would be so shocked that she wouldn't remember to be angry and yell at me. It was a hopeful wish, but I doubted that it would be like that. Kandace, if anything, was known around the Seireitei prison for her infamous temper and inclination to resort to violence when she didn't get her way. Even if she _had _been nice to me the first time we'd met, I was still ready to book it if she seemed even the slightest bit mad.

I stopped in front of her small chamber, admittedly shaking a little. I still didn't get why they'd _had _to pick me to do it. Wouldn't it have been smarter to assign a candidate who actually had some sort of experience in delivering this kind of announcement? Someone like Gin Ichimaru or Kenpachi . . . people who wouldn't be tempted to chicken out or feel sorry for whoever was on the receiving end. Kandace looked up, her face breaking into a wide grin. Oh, boy.

"Hanataro!" She sat up, her eyes less guarded than they were at first glance. "What are you doing here? I thought Kuchiki-Nazi didn't want you talking to me." She smiled crookedly, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, yeah . . . well, he did," I started, wringing my hands and feeling my face start to burn. Kandace looked confused, then smirked to cover it.

"Breaking the rules to see little ol' me?" Her hand fluttered to her throat theatrically. "I'm flattered." She had no idea how much I wished that was the case. I swallowed. This was not going very well.

"Er . . . that's not it Kandace," I said, my voice quivering a little. She frowned.

"What's wrong, Hanataro?" Kandace asked, sounding truly concerned for once. "You look like you're gonna puke, and I don't do well with pukey people." I took a deep breath, hoping for all the world that I _wouldn't _throw up before I finally got it out. I looked her straight in the eyes, forcing myself not to look away as I spoke.

"I . . . I have something to tell you."

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

The steel door groaned in it's usual way as I walked into Kandace Akari's prison hall for what would be the last time. I should have been thrilled at the event, but for some reason I was not excited. I was not sad either, though; far from it. It was simply very uneventful as far as I was concerned. It was as if it were any other day; nothing different or unusual. Not yet, anyway.

I stopped in front of Akari's cell, waiting for the usual casual toss of threats and insults that came with having to be around her. Nothing happened. Was she asleep? I peered inside the cold room. Kandace was sitting in the corner, a murderous expression on her face as she stared off to the side. She had to see me there, but continued to ignore my presence regardless. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"What, are you finally upset about my taking your dagger, or are you just in a bad mood this morning?" I asked coolly. I was slightly worried but not enough to make me pity the girl. Akari turned her head to glare at me, the light from the single, small, barred window catching her eyes in the process. I almost stepped back.

The look in her heavily lined eyes was not something human-like; it was animal. She looked almost deranged, like she wanted to rip someone limb from limb right then and there. She looked like she wanted to kill me. With amazing quickness, an apple from the untouched breakfast that sat at her feet was pegged straight at my head so fast that I could hardly see it. I ducked, the projectile just missing it's target by mere centimeters. It hit the wall behind me, breaking up into a pile of mush and dripping down the stone face. Akari was clenching her teeth, her breathing frantic, as if she were attempting to control herself. She continued to stare at me with a crazed look on her face, like an animal trapped by the hunter. I tried again, a bit nicer this time.

"Would you mind telling me," I offered slowly, keeping my eyes glued to her form in case she decided to use me for target practice again. "What it is that is bothering you, Akari?" She let out a twisted laugh; the noise held no humor whatsoever.

"Oh, you haven't heard the wonderful news yet, Byakuya?" she questioned, her voice shooting up an octave. She spoke again when I said nothing but continued to watch her. "I'm to be executed three days from now."This time I did step back. Why would Central 46 feel the need to do such a thing? I was not even aware that they were considering charging Akari at all.

"On what account?" I asked calmly, the shock almost but not quite reaching my voice, of which I was very grateful. Despite everything she had said and done to me, I did not believe that Akari had done anything worth getting executed for. Jailed, yes. Scolded, yes. But not _killed_.

"Your shinigami," she huffed, laying the sarcasm on thick, "have somehow got it in their thick heads that_ I _attacked their stupid patrol officers, when in truth I saved their dumb idiots from a very emberassing death." I stared silently, at a loss for what to say. I wanted to say something encouraging, but I did not. It was much less dangerous to her for me to say what I would any other time; to any other person. Even if it was not the nicest thing to say.

"I was under the impression that you were not afraid of dying."

She whipped her head back to look at me, the fire behind her eyes flaring dangerously. I ducked as she threw her teacup straight at my head, hearing it shatter against the stone wall somewhere behind me. I had never seen Kandace Akari so furious.

"You idiot! You just don't get it do you?" she screamed, acid dripping from every word she spoke. "It's not me that I'm worried about! Do you really think I'm that cowardly?" She did not pause long enough for me to answer that question. "Do you really think that I only care about myself the way that you do?" Her voice broke on the last word, her facade shattering along with it. She choked back a sob, obviously having an internal battle with herself. She seemed a bit more unstable than was safe for her and anyone around her, which was worrying. And what was even more worrying, she looked as if she were going to cry. And when Kandace Akari cried, it spelled the end of the world.

"My brother," she said softly after the longest pause. She looked up at me once gain, her eyes terrified. "Hisaki is the brightest kid I've ever met, but he's still just a kid." Akari looked as if she might start to hyperventilate at any moment. Her gaze was wild and pleading. She had to be scared out of her right mind. It would certainly explain the crazed look on her face and the even-more-impulsive-than-normal behavior.

"If I don't get out of here," she whispered, shaking her head as if banishing the very idea. "Hisaki _will_ die." She sounded absolutely positive of that fact. A sharp pain shocked my chest, along with the strong sense of déjà vous. She sounded so much like Hisana when she spoke that way, it was frightening. It had always been there in the way she spoke; the way she acted like it didn't matter what anyone in the world thought of her, just as long as she approved of herself. But now that . . . that aura . . . was stronger than it had ever been. The similarities were impossible to ignore and were not helping my act of indifference.

"Why would your brother be in any kind of danger?" I asked, successfully keeping my voice even, though it was unusually difficult. Akari narrowed her eyes, still angry.

"Because he's a kid, you idiot," she spat. "What are you, stupid? No ten-year-old can survive in the most dangerous area of Rukongai on their own; not for long." There we go, I thought. That was what I needed.

"Surely he will be fine if he acts anything like you," I assumed. Akari gave me a look that told me I was wrong.

"He acts nothing like me," she said gravely. "And what little spiritual pressure he has won't do any good against a hollow." Akari watched me, as if she expected me to say or do something. I had the feeling that I could probably guess what was going through her head at that point, and I could not allow her to hope for such a thing.

"I'm not going to help you, if that was what you were hoping for," I promised.

"I never asked for your help," she growled, but her eyes started to shimmer. They turned more and more hopeless with each word.

"You _were_ hoping for it, though," I accused, keeping my voice cold and blank. "Were you not." Akari glowered at me, as if she would love nothing more than to drag me down with her when she went to hell.

"You're heartless," she said with acidity, a single, angry tear treading down her cheek, which she did not bother to wipe away. "I should have expected it."

"Yes, you should have," I agreed, turning to leave. My job there was done.

"Where are you going?" Akari demanded, standing up suddenly. I turned back halfway to look at her over my shoulder.

"I have important things to do that do not involve arguing with you," I informed her truthfully, making sure to keep my expression void. "I will not be back _here_ again." That did it. Kandace lapsed into broken sobs, watching me leave. I did not look back at her for fear of the sight of her crying would change my made-up mind. I left quickly, but not before she called out to me one last time, her voice still shaking with anger.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you're a cold, cold bastard."

I paused, keeping my gaze forward.

"Goodbye, Kandace Akari."

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: DUN, DUUUNNNNNN!**

**Okay, and now that that's all out of my system . . .**

**Read&Review!**


	9. Hope

**A/N: Hola everyone! Metaphorical cookies to everyone who has reviewed because I love you people. 8D Anyhoo, sorry to anyone who likes Byakuya, but this chapter's all Kandace. Don't worry though, he won't be gone for long! So if you want to see Byakuya again, make sure you review! (Hehe, I'm bribing you all with Byakuya Kuchiki)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Not yet, anyway . . . *crazy evil laugh***

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Hope**

"Ugh, how dare that arrogant, frigid, self-important, egotistical, high-and-mighty, snobbish, snooty, stuck-up, prim-and-proper, aristocratic, smart-ass, artificial, better-than-everyone-else-"

"Kandace?"

I stopped my insistent pacing, which had become something of a bad habit over the past two days. It was a miracle that there weren't tread marks in the floor from where I had been walking back and forth nonstop. I had long since gotten over the initial shock and horror of what was about to happen. Now I was simply irrationally angry with the entire world. It had, of course, been a stupid idea to begin with, but I had been so sure Byakuya would have been weirdly inclined to help me for one reason or another; or at least feel even a bit sorry for me.

I should have known, though, how naive that was to imagine that someone like him could possibly be even relatively humane every once in a while. I sighed internally. It was so typical of a shinigami only one meager step down from _royalty._ Classic Byakuya, I supposed. Nobles were not appointed to make the world a better place; not born into all that fluff and luxury to uphold meaningless humanity and irrelevant moral values. Oh, no. They were put there to sit back, look pretty and tell others what to do for them so that they wouldn't ever have to.

It was incredibly frustrating. The one time I thought that I'd finally gotten under that ice-cold skin of his, he went and proved my hopes and suspicions wrong. And then there was the infuriating fact that all of it actually _mattered_ to me. I had tortured and interrogated myself persistently for an answer as to _why_, but came up empty-handed every time. There was simply no explanation or reason for any of my idiotic feelings.

Still, I wasn't completely alone, and, as usual, I was absolutely not about to go down down without a fight. I _would_ get out of that forsaken prison cell if it was the last thing that I did, which, I reminded myself grudgingly, it very well could be.

"Hello, Hanataro," I greeted, not needing or bothering to turn around and see who it was; I already knew. "Excuse my French." I put a hand to my chin, concentrating hard on finding something to concentrate on. Hanataro had visited my little cell more than anyone else since my execution order. The first time, it had been to apologize for having to deliver the message in the first place, which, I thought, was a dumb thing to apologize for, but he did nonetheless. As for all the rest of the visits, well, turned out that we enjoyed each other's company a lot more than either of us had anticipated.

"That's okay," he said innocently, brushing off my profanity with ease. "I have some news."

This time, I turned toward the boy. His dark eyes were lit up expectantly, his lips pressed together . . . fighting down a smile? Despite my best efforts, I could feel myself mentally cringing at Hanatro's seemingly-innocent words, remembering, with all-too-vivid detail, what happened the last time he'd had 'news' for me. Although . . . he certainly didn't seem terrified of my reaction _this_ time, that was for sure. In fact, he acted almost impatient to tell me whatever it was that he had to tell me.

"Okaaay," I replied, confusion and suspicion making it sound like a question. "What is it?" Hanataro finally let his hidden grin show as he answered me, positively teeming with excitement.

"I got you a trial!" he announced proudly. In an instant, I was at the front of my cell, looking him straight in the eyes and gripping the bars so tightly that a part of my mind wondered if it was going to leave bruises on my palms.

"Hanataro," I breathed, speaking very slowly and deliberately. "Please . . . tell me you're not just screwing with me." I reached through the bars and into the jail hallway, taking his frail shoulders. I tilted my head down to where I was having to look up at him instead of down, as if a better angle on his expression would somehow reveal the lie that I knew his words had to be.

"I'm not joking, Kandace," he said sincerely, his eyes going even wider. "I convinced Central 46 to hold you a trial." For a moment, all I could do was stare. I was paralyzed throughout my entire body. Then, in a burst of emotion, I pulled the younger boy into a hug as best I could with the thick, steel bars separating us. I couldn't help it. For the first time in over forty-eight hours, I felt happy, hopeful even. All I could think was that there was still a fighting chance that I could make it out alive, which meant that so did Hisaki. And that was all that really mattered to me anyway.

"You're amazing, Hanataro," I grinned, pulling back out of the hug. I was almost giddy with relief. It wasn't over yet; not by a long shot. But the table were definitely turning, and fast..

"I-It was n-nothing, Kandace. Really," Hanataro stuttered, his face quickly turning the color of a cherry. He stared down at his feet in embarrassment. "I just thought you deserved a fair shot." I nodded. That made two of us, then. Two, out of the entire Soul Society that actually believed my story. Well, I supposed it was better than nothing.

"Do you know when it is?" I asked, attempting to calculate exactly how much time I would have to prepare.

"It's tomorrow evening," Hanataro said, confirming my suspicions. Of course they would want to give me the least amount of time possible, thus giving them the best chances of winning. It was unfair, sure, but that was shinigami for you.

"Cowards," I muttered, then glanced up at Hanataro afterward, worried I might have hurt his feelings. He was smirking, though.

"Tell me about it," he replied.

I grinned, already lost in my own thoughts on how I planned to go about proving my "undeniable" innocence. Well, on_ that _crime anyway. I knew it definitely wasn't going to be easy and my word alone would not stand against that of a shinigami. I would have to have some sort of backup, if only to prove that my character wasn't all bad. I froze, then slowly turned to look at Hanataro, grinning mischievously. He caught my eye and a worried expression appeared on his face.

"Er, Kandace . . ." he said warily, unconsciously backing away from my cell. I watched him, holding his gaze with a look that gave him no chance of escape. "You know, I really don't like that look you're giving me right now." I completely ignored his comment, still smirking knowingly at my own brilliance.

"So, Hanataro," I said, my voice playfully businesslike. He gulped.

"Tell me, how do feel about being my sole witness?"

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

Children ran across the road, tossing balls and other random objects that proved to be effective in their insignificant game of toss and catch. I walked painstakingly slowly, paying close attention to every sound, every movement, in my surroundings. It could not be far now. I knew that much at least. Sooner or later, it would have to happen, but I was really pushing for sooner. I needed any extra time left over to fill in the gaps, or nothing would make sense. If I did not, then everything I'd done would be of absolutely no use to me at all, and, obviously, that would not be the most helpful thing in the world.

I could only pray that I wasn't too late.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Confused? Well, that's good because you're supposed to be. That means my plan worked, hehe. Don't worry, it will all make sense in the next chapter, which, by the way, is going to be super epic and amazing. ;D Oh, and sorry that this is such a short chapter! I'll make up for it.**

**Read&Review!**


	10. Trial: Part One

**A/N: It's finally here, my lovlies! Byakuya is back for the climax of the story! Hope you all like it! 8D**

**p.s. Happy late Bday 2 Maddie 8)**

**-B**

**Disclaimer: Freshest if eaten before date on carton. Do not disturb. Please remain seated until the ride comes to a complete stop. Return your seatback and tray table to their normal upright position. Your seat cushion can be used as a flotation device. In the event of decreased air pressure, oxygen masks will pop out of the top of your monitor. The call you have made requires a 20 cent deposit. I do not own Bleach. 8P**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Trial: Part One**

I grimaced as Hanataro walked quickly back to where we sat in the Captain's Meeting Chamber. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, his supposed-to-be 'witnessing' had gone terribly. It wasn't that he'd done a bad job - in fact, I thought he'd done rather well for his first time - but there was simply no way to prove anything off of what he knew and had seen. He hadn't been around for anything that could have made a difference; something that I had failed to consider when asking him to be my witness in the first place. So, basically, the poor kid had spent the entire time up there wringing his hands and mumbling something about how he trusted my 'character.' They didn't buy it. He hastily sat down next to me, not one to bask in all the attention he was receiving.

"Sorry, Kandace," he said, hanging his head. "I tried." He gave me the most apologetic look that he could manage, despite being as frightened as he was. I was just glad that he hadn't run out on me yet, the way _some people_ felt inclined to do.

"S'okay," mumbled, knowing full well that I was outright lying to him. We had been bitch-slapped all the way through the trial without even the chance to catch out breath. We had been made fools of, and I doubted there would be much chance of my oh-so-hoped-for release. Nope, we were gonners for sure, and I would be a fool to think otherwise.

Another thing I'd realized throughout the course of the trial, other than the fact that I was pretty much done for, was that I must've looked a lot more suspicious than I'd thought I had when they had taken me into custody. There were several witnesses of me and Hisaki dragging the shinigami to the side of the road, both Rukongai inhabitants and other shinigami, and the idiots who had been attacked to begin with claimed to not have seen a hollow at all. All the said they remembered was being knocked unconscious by something that they hadn't seen. That was complete crap, though, because I distinctly remembered laughing at their poor fighting technique and lack of creativity before stepping in. No one believed the street girl, though.

The shinigami who had been in charge of the group that took me was up telling her "side" of the story.

"-the entire area was covered in blood and we found her dragging the unconscious bodies of the shinigami along the side road," she told old man Yammamoto, who was apparently playing judge so we'd all just shut up for once. Her voice sounded cold and sharp; _her_ voice sounded sure. I couldn't help it, I piped up.

"They were attacked by a hollow!" I shouted angrily, but not quite sure who it was that I wanted to shout at the most. "Did you expect me to just leave them there, in the middle of the road?"

"Yeah," she snarled, "That is _exactly_ what I expect out of common trash like you." I stood up without realizing that I had done so or thinking about any of the consequences. Not that I ever did anyway.

"Why on earth would I attack a bunch of useless, untrained shinigami?" I demanded, throwing my arms out in disbelief. "Oh, I heard that you made it very clear during your stay in the prison that you don't like us," she stated smugly, crossing her arms.

"Of course I don't!" I exclaimed. "In fact, I think you're all loony but-"

"That is enough!" the Head Captain boomed, authority coloring his harsh tone as he cut off my explosion. "Kandace Akari, you will not speak out of turn again. Is that clear?" I choked back the snappy response that threatened to burst from my lips, nodding slowly. I glared at him with a hateful passion, keeping myself calm by counting all the ways I could die if I spoke out again. Not the prettiest idea, but affective nevertheless.

"Now," he said, his voice still annoyingly better-than-you; even moreso than Buakuya's, if that was even possible. "You may explain yourself." There was a silence as everyone waited for my response.

"They were attacked, knocked out, and I saved them," I stated bluntly, staring the dark-haired girl down. There was nothing more to say. I didn't get why something like that was so hard to comprehend.

"If you saved them," the girl with the dark hair quizzed, "Then why don't any of them remember a hollow?" She gave me a skeptical look, putting her hands on her tiny hips. I shrugged indifferently.

"Because they're idiots?" I offered, rolling my eyes. The chains that still bound my wrists were cutting into my skin uncomfortably. "I don't know." The shinigami that I had saved gave me some pretty nasty looks from where they sat off to the side, but I ignored them.

"And what about the fact that nobody in the general area saw this hollow either?" she shot at me, her thin eyebrow raising in question. I took a deep breath, but shook my head. I had no answer for that.

"Kandace Akari," the Head Captain spoke up once again. "If you can prove nothing, then you will have to be executed as was planned to begin with. Do either of you have anything left to say that may help your case?"

I looked at Hanataro who was doing the same. We briefly searched each other's eyes, hoping that maybe one of us had something, _anything,_ left up our sleeve, but there was nothing left for us to do. No ace in the hole that we could play to save a life that did not need to be put out. We had offered up every last scrap of evidence that we could make up, no matter how insignificant it was, but, in the end, it was not enough to save me. We were simply too little an influence for anybody to think us accountable. Even if we had some sort of valid proof that I was telling the truth, who in their right mind would believe the thief and the maid? Even _I_ could understand why we weren't much of a credible source of information.

I shook my head sadly, and Hanataro did the same. So that was it, huh? That was my one chance that had just _whooshed_ by my head without even stopping to chat? I sighed, slowly coming to terms with my sorely unwanted and stupidly unnecessary fate.

"Very well," the Head Captain, his voice sounding calm for the first time. "Captain?" He looked at the petite, dark-haired girl who was in command of the mob that ripped me from my only home. She nodded, snapping her fingers in an authoritative way, like the people under her command were her dogs or something. Two shinigami came up and took either side of me, one

arm each. Their expressions were blank and unconcerned, and I momentarily wondered if they had to be trained to look that way. Yammamoto stood up, his tall figure towering over everyone else.

"Since you have no more evidence to present," he informed me indifferently, "Captain Soifon and the Stealth Force will now escort you to the site where your execution is to take place-"

Suddenly, the double doors at the back of the meeting hall flew open, causing the whole room to one-eighty. Light shone in from the outside hallway, revealing two figures, both of which I never expected to see again. One tall with dark hair and a face like an angel, the other short and thin with a face better than any angel Heaven or Earth or anywhere in between could possibly offer.

In the back of my mind, I faintly heard Byakuya counter, "Actually, she does," to the Head Captain, but I was too focused on the small boy standing at his side and, when I spoke, all my lips could understandably make out was,

"Hisaki."

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: ZOMG! It's Hisaki! **_**And **_**Byakuya! Wanna know what happens?**

**Read&Review!**


	11. Trial: Part Two

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is soooooo late. Hehe, sorry? There are only about two more chapters left now, so I hope ya like them! **

**- B**

**Disclaimer: Zzzzzzzzz . . . say wha?**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Trial: Part Two**

I couldn't help myself. I stood up completely out of turn and ran to Hisaki, skidding to a halt onto my knees as I reached him. I wished that I could hug him, but the ties on my wrists prevented me from it. I didn't need to, though, since he did it for me. From the fringed edges of my vision, I could see Byakuya speaking quietly to the Head Captain, who nodded every now and then while staring intently at the floor. I paid them no attention, instead putting my hands on my brother's frail shoulders.

"You're alright?" I asked him anxiously, the way a concerned mother would. Hisaki's expression was as calm and abnormally mature as ever as he gave me a serene nod. However, I was not satisfied without hearing his voice.

"You didn't get into any trouble while I was gone?" I pressed, looking him straight in the eyes. I knew very well that Hisaki never got into trouble, or was smart enough not to get caught, anyway. I just wanted to hear him say something.

"Mrs. Hotaru said to tell you that she wants her perfume back, but I told her you were on extended hiatus," He shrugged, a small, crooked smile appearing on his lips. I grinned back. He could've told me that old Mrs. Hotaru planned to hunt me down and beat me over the head with a frying pan and I wouldn't have cared.

"Great-"

"Hisaki Akari," the Head Captain's voice rumbled from the front of the room. I looked up defensively. Yammamoto was motioning my brother forward with one hand, and, though I knew it was not, the action still felt like a threat. Byakuya nodded slowly, looking at me in particular as he did so. I walked in front of Hisaki as we approached the intimidating old man, not taking my eyes off of him as he watched my brother with genuine interest.

"Child," he said, "You will follow Captain Fon to be questioned in private" Hisaki nodded cooperatively, but I stepped forward.

"No," I told him with finality, not about to have any of it. "If Hisaki is going anywhere with _her_," I sneered, "Then I'm coming with him." My tone offered absolutely no room for debate. It was my way, or no way. For a moment, nobody spoke, and I was concerned that the Head Captain might just summon a bolt of lightning so that he could strike me down right then and there, but he replied in an unexpectedly calm tone.

"Very well," he said grudgingly, "However, you may not speak while he tells his story, nor tell him any of yours." I nodded. That was fair enough. Hisaki's story would match up to mine either way, so I had no reason to say anything. Byakuya seemed to have considerably less faith in my ability to keep my mouth shut. He grabbed my arm as we started to leave for questioning.

"Please, don't do anything stupid, Akari," he said under his breath, which, by the way, was right at my ear. I rolled my eyes at him. Me? Stupid? Come gave me a distrustful glance before finally letting go of my arm. I frowned, but walked after Hisaki and Soifon, quickly catching up with them.

We were led silently down a short labyrinth of white, sterile hallways to a huge office room that I expected was the Head Captain's. I flopped down in one of the almost-too-small chairs that sat in front of the main desk, a purposely bored expression on my face. Hisaki copied me, though with considerably more grace. Soifon insisted on standing up, probably convinced that it made her seem more in control that she actually was. It didn't. She turned toward my brother, pretending I wasn't even there.

"Hisaki Akari," she said in a cold tone. "Explain in your _own_ words what happened." I braided a messy lock of my onyx hair, pretending not to listen.

"We saw a group of shinigami being attacked by a hollow-"

"Who is "we"?" I heard Soifon unnecessarily interject. I frowned disapprovingly, but kept my eyes on my curls and my mouth closed.

"Me and Kandace," he answered promptly. I saw Soifon nod in my peripheral vision.

"Continue," she instructed.

"We saw them being attacked," he said calmly as ever, "and they were passed out-"

"Because of the hollow?" Soifon cut in. I fought the urge to snort. No, why would they possibly be unconscious due to a giant, soul-eating monster, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. Hisaki nodded, much more patient with the girl than I was.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Kandace had me make sure that the Rukongai inhabitants stayed out of the way while she fought off the hollow-"

"Kandace is not a shinigami," Soifon shot at him. "How could she possibly have fought off a hollow that a pair of trained shinigami could not?" Hisaki turned to me, his dark eyes unsure. I nodded for him to continue. It wasn't as if Naien was some secret or anything. I could channel my spiritual energy through a metal spoon if I wanted to. A dagger was just considerably more useful.

"She guides her spiritual energy through her dagger," Hisaki explained, turning back to Captain Fon. She nodded, looking a bit put off that I was able to handle something that her precious shinigami could not.

"And then?" she pressed.

"Kandace killed the hollow," he continued, looking her right in the eyes; something that most would have been to afraid to do. "Then her and I pulled the shinigami out of the street." Captain Fon gave him a skeptical look.

"Why would your sister have you do that if she hates shinigami so much?" she inquired, watching me as I prodded at some weird instrument on the Head Captain's desk, seemingly uninterested in their conversation at all.

"Kandace may be a thief . . . and a liar," I listened more intently as Hisaki went all "mature adult" on the stealth force captain. "But she's not a bad person."

For a short moment, Soifon was silent. She stared at my brother intently, as if trying to detect a nonexistent lie in his words. When it appeared she could find only truth in what he had said, she nodded.

"Your questioning is over," she informed us in a formal tone, though she seemed to have lost some of her former coldness. "We will return to the meeting hall, now."Hisaki and I stood up and followed her back to the grand hall, where everyone seemed to be waiting expectantly for our return. The Head Captain stood up as we entered, once again motioning us forward.

"Captain Kuckiki has informed me that the hollow you encountered possessed the ability to cause amnesia," he informed me. I turned toward Byakuya, mouthing the word 'really?' He nodded serenely. So _that _was why nobody remembered anything. I sighed. That was just my luck, I guess.

"The boy's story matched up with his sister's," Soifon informed the Head Captain grudgingly, not sounding at all pleased about it. Yammamoto wasn't exactly jumping for joy either, but he seemed to be coming to terms with the fact that I _wasn't _a blood-thirsty lunatic.

"I suppose," he admitted reluctantly, "That considering the recent turn of events and evidence, and due to the fact that I put my full trust in what Captain Kuchiki says," I crossed my fingers, biting hard into my lower lip.

"You are free to return to your home."

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Read&Review!**


	12. Questions and Answers

**A/N: Well, my sexy fanfiction readers, I'm pretty sure that this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Hehe, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am fifteen, therefore I own nothing.**

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**Questions and Answers**

As soon as we were outside the enormous Meeting Hall building, I scooped Hisaki up in my arms, spinning him around.

"Kandace," he complained, grimacing as I sat him back on the road. I couldn't care less that we were standing in an upper-class area right out side the grand hall and shinigami were staring at me because I seriously needed to take a shower. None of it really mattered to me at the gave me a lopsided smirk, the way that only he could, which I returned gladly.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" he asked, one dark eyebrow going up in an I-know-something-you-don't-know look. I rolled my eyes.

"Hn. Well, I'll tell you what we're not going to do," I assured him with finality, unable to keep the grin off my face. "We're absolutely _not _going to save any more idiots from soul-devouring monsters."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, not seeming to believe what I was telling him. I pushed my eyebrows together, not quite understanding.

"Am I - huh?" I stopped, noticing that his midnight eyes were not focused on me, but instead locked on something behind me. I followed his gaze with confusion, wondering what on earth he was talking about. Then I realized what, er _who_, he was looking at.

Byakuya had just stepped out of the Captain's Meeting Hall and was halfway down the marble-white stairs, his gray eyes on me and Hisaki. I turned slowly, then, without a second thought, I took off in a dead run toward the lying bastard. As he stopped at the bottom of the pearly staircase, I practically slammed into the shinigami, taking ahold of the front of his shinigami uniform and, standing up on my tiptoes, pressed his lips to mine.

_ That'll shut him up for a little while,_ I thought offhandedly.

It was a short kiss, since we both completely froze the moment we realized what we, or _I_ really, had just done. For a fraction of a second, we simply looked at each other stupidly. Byakuya was the first to let his breathing restart.

"Well, you're welcome, Akari," he said with quiet surprise, sounding a bit lightheaded and out-of-it. I let my trademark smirk fall into place as I treated myself with the fact that I had just completely outdone myself.

"Much obliged, your highness," I replied smoothly, starting to feel a bit lightheaded myself. Byakuya gave a short laugh under his breath that I knew only I could hear as I unhitched my fingers from his uniform. He watched me with interest.

"I was actually going to ask you something," he started, grabbing my full attention. "Before you decided to tackle me." I could feel myself turning red at his unusually sarcastic

comment, but continued to smirk anyway.

"And what would that be?" I inquired, arching one eyebrow with interest.

"The Head Captain spoke with me after the trial about what you have been doing in your village. He agreed to allow you and Hisaki to become shinigami," he paused, seeming to consider something. "If you wish."

My eyes widened. I had definitely _not_ seen that one coming. A month ago, I would've either cracked up or had a heart attack if someone had asked me a ridiculous thing like that, but neither happened then.

"What's my motivation?" I asked skeptically, but secretly wondering if it was such a bad idea after all. Byakuya gave me an amused look.

"Well, for one," he offered. "_Shinigami_ don't get arrested all the time for killing hollows."My mouth fell open at how sarcastic he was being. That was my job.

"Hey," I said defensively, crossing my arms. "I don't get arrested _all _the time." Once every few months didn't count as 'all the time,' did it? Naahhhhh. I could tell Byakuya didn't believe me, though.

"Hmmm," I bit my lip in concentration, looking at the too-clean seireitei road, as if it held my answer. "I'm not sure," I admitted. It was something that I would need to think about some more. Byakuya nodded, handing me a wrapped package. I took it, giving him a questioning look, but he only shook his head.

"Just come to the Kuchiki manor if you decide you want to."I frowned as he walked away. I would have a lot to think about.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

It was a shinigami uniform in the package.

The thick, rough material felt baggy and unfamiliar as I walked down a thin pathway that may as well have been made out of solid, freaking gold. Oh, why not? It wouldn't have stood out at all. In fact, it would've gone quite nicely with the exotic plants, stained glass ornaments and _diamond encrusted bird bath._

I tugged at the black uniform, which was sadly much nicer than anything I had ever worn and owned in my entire life. Sighing at how unbelievably ridiculous that fact was, I stopped in front of a colossal, wooden door to the most unnecessarily enormous house I'd ever seen. I knocked.

_What am I getting myself into?_

Well, I could always just knock out whatever servant opened the ornately carved door and make a run for it. I mean, nobody would notice. But, then again, I actually kind of, sort of wanted to do this. It was a new adventure, and I was a sucker for trying new things.

I was still wavering between my two options as the entrance to the mansion was pulled open, revealing none other than Byakuya Kuchiki, the corner of his mouth twitched up in an expectant almost-smile.

"Oh, wipe that smug look of your face," I muttered, crossing my arms in front of me, walking through into his house as he stepped aside for me to come in. Hisaki was already sitting happily on the sofa, his shinigami academy uniform on.

Well, I supposed that it was my duty to bring some sanity into their idiotic shinigami world at the very least. They certainly weren't capable of holding it on their own, after all. So, between Byakuya Kuchiki and saving the world on a daily basis, maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad.

**W-H-I-T-E-F-I-R-E**

**A/N: Applause, applause! Yay, I've finally completed my first story! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I guess I'll see ya whenever I start my next story. 8D**

**Hasta la Pasta!**

**- B**


End file.
